


Pies and Spies

by RosesWillAlwaysBloom



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avenger Reader (Marvel), F/F, Female Pronouns for Reader, Reader is a SHIELD Agent, Reader-Insert, reader is best friends with Maria Hill, reader is natasha's wife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:01:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24665044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosesWillAlwaysBloom/pseuds/RosesWillAlwaysBloom
Summary: Natasha is Captured due to a bad call by Captain America. Nick Fury calls in the one person who will do anything to bring her home....Her Wife
Relationships: Maria Hill & Natasha Romanov, Maria Hill & Reader, Natasha Romanov (Marvel) & Reader, Natasha Romanov (Marvel)/Reader, Nick Fury & Natasha Romanov, Nick Fury & Reader, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers & Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 180





	Pies and Spies

**Author's Note:**

> moya lyubov' - My Love

Running down the hallway, Natasha fired her guns at the Hydra agents that started swarming from the connecting corridors. “Cap, I’m surrounded. We need to get out!” She shouted in her comms to Steve, the other person on the mission with her.

“No! We need that information! If we leave now, they will destroy it. Get your ass in that room Romanoff!” She could hear the sounds of his fighting as he destroyed the outside posts and guards of the base.

Nat swore at the tone of the Captain, but knew he was right. They already came all this way, leaving without the information would just be another setback in the ongoing battle with Hydra. 

Spinning, she flung herself in the air, kicking the agents closest to her before dropping to the ground. Rolling, she slid and fired until her gun clicked, signaling it was empty. Groaning she relied on her fists and feet to take down the next couple agents before spotting the door leading to the intel room.

Running, she made it to the room and slammed the door shut on the remaining officers. “Cap, I’m in the room at the computer, I’m sending you the files.” Natasha bit her lip as she sent the files they were after over onto Shields protective server belt tied to the Quinjet. 

“Good! Now get out of there!” 

Natasha turned around at the sudden sound of the door being blasted open. Standing in the doorway were several men in all black. Natasha grinned, “Ready to play boys?”

~~~~~~

You were busy baking pies when the call came in on the secured cell phone used only by one person and only for dire emergencies.

“Fury.” You dusted your hands off on your apron as you picked up the phone. On the other end, the gruff voice of the Director came through clear.

“I need you to come in. It’s about Natasha.”

“Be there in five.” With that, you hung up the cell phone. Not even pausing to change out of your flour covered apron and face, you rushed out of your house.

In four minutes, you were walking into the Avengers tower and taking the Elevator up to the conference rooms.

“And who is she again? Why did you call her in?”

You stood outside the door for a moment, listening to the irritated voice of one Captain America. Smiling when you heard Maria confront him, “She is the reason that we are going to get Natasha back after your bad call.”

That was the moment you chose to enter the room. Silence descended as the door closed behind you. Avoiding everyone’s questioning gazes you walked up to where Maria and Director Fury stood at the head of the table. 

“[Y/n]! It’s good to see you again.” Maria welcomed you with a smile and hug. You returned with a half smile and hug.

“Me too. Just wish it was under different circumstances.” That sobered Maria up and she nodded, both of you turning to Fury, “Alright, I’m here. So where am I going and who am I dealing with?”

As Fury opened his mouth to reply, he was interrupted by the same voice you had heard outside the room, Steve Rogers, “And who are you!? The kitchen lady? What is she doing here Fury?”

Slowly, keeping your face neutral, you turned around to face the blonde haired super soldier. Fury and Maria both took a step back, but the Captain didn’t seem to notice their warning. He stood, arms crossed, frowning at you, eyeing your dirty apron and sweatpants with distaste.

The other team members, Tony, Bruce, and Clint, all watched the scene unfold with amusement in their gazes. 

“I’m sorry...Who are you?” You asked, voice dripping with fake honey. You copied the Captain's stance, legs widened, arms crossed, tilting your head to the side. 

His frown deepened as he took a few steps towards you. Fury and Maria both got out of the way. “I’m the Captain of this team. Now, I ask again. Who are you and why did Fury feel the need to call you in?”

You smirked, not wavering as the Captain towered over you in an intimidation move. “I’m here to clean up the mess you made, apparently. Natasha is missing or captured, Correct? Ands I’ll bet ten bucks, it was because of your stupid arrogance. Am I Right?” You leaned to the side to see Maria nod her head once. You returned your gaze to Steve’s, cocking an eyebrow to see if he would refute it.

Steve didn’t disappoint you, “Hey, she is a big girl. Part of a team. She understands the risks needed to be taken, unlike some civilians who push their noses where they don’t belong.”

I shrugged my shoulders, turned slightly as if I was going to walk away, before flinging myself at Steve. I twisted around him like a pole, getting my thighs locked around his neck. I pushed my weight forward, making him stumble onto his stomach as I held onto his head, I kicked myself up, keeping him pinned with my knee as I pulled the two knives I had hidden in sheaths on my ankles out and pressed them against his neck. 

He stilled, deadly silent as he eyed the blades. I watched with a happy grin as he swallowed hard. I heard Tony’s exclamation of surprise and Maria’s little giggle. Leaning over to Steve’s ear I whispered, “Do not push me around, Captain. I am not one of your little soldiers.” Standing up, I walked back to the head of the table, before speaking to everyone else, “I am [Y/n] [Y/l/n], Level 5 clearance agent. And Natalia Romanov, or Natasha Romanoff's Wife. Now, As I was saying earlier,” You turned to Fury and Maria, ignoring the shocked looks around the room, “Where am I going?”

~~~~~~

In a base somewhere in Siberia. Natasha knew that much about where she was. Currently, she was chained to the ceiling, toes barely touching the ground. She knew her left leg was broken in two different locations and that a couple ribs were either fractured or broken.

In the Compound during the mission with Steve, she had been knocked out by a stun gun by the Hydra operatives. Which she learned were enhanced with strength given to them through experimentations.

Light filtered in as the door to the cell opened. “Hello, Agent Romanoff, and how are we today?” Natasha raised her head to the Russian man standing in the door. She managed a smirk, even with her bloodied lip, and spat at him.

Misha Petrov, the head of the latest Hydra branch, slowly wiped the spit off his cheek, keeping his calm demeanor in place as he walked around Natasha. He leaned into her ear, his breath tickling her neck and causing bile to rise in her throat. “I can make this more pleasant for you, Natalia, if only you would answer the questions I have. After all, the Captain left you, what do you owe the people who left you behind the minute things got hard?”

Natasha twisted around, trying to get her right leg wrapped around the man, but he simply laughed and stepped out of the way. Natasha growled, “It’s called loyalty, something you obviously don’t have. I would rather die than tell you any of Shield’s secrets.”

Misha Petrov tsked. Walking back to the door, he reached around the wall and when his hand reappeared, Natasha's stomach dropped, but she managed to keep her appearance one of cool indifferentness.

Misha flicked the whip through the air right next to Natasha’s face. The loud crack as it snapped through the air going straight to Natasha’s core. She bit her cheek as she tried not to react or flinch. The sadistic grin on Misha Petrov’s face grew as he walked closer. He wrapped the whip around her neck, “We’re gonna have so much fun.” 

~~~~~~

Maria leaned back towards where I stood by the entrance of the Quinjet, “Be ready to jump in two minutes!” She shouted over the rushing wind. 

After getting the better of Captain America and revealing your extensive background, which included ten years in the marine corp and three as a Navy seal, along with being a spie for Shield for the past five years, as well as being married to the one and only Black Widow Red Room Assassin..Natasha Romanoff, you were finally on your way to rescuing her. 

Dressed in your Shield Uniform, standard Black combat gear and trusty twin pistols strapped to your thighs, you were about to jump out of a jet flying over Natasha’s last known location in the middle of a Siberian forest.

You adjusted the straps of your parachute, whispering to yourself right before jumping, “I’m coming for you moya lyubov'.

~~~~~~~~

Natasha raised her head weakly as she heard sirens going off and the sound of hundreds of boots running. Hearing a very distinct voice singing a favorite russian lullaby of hers, Natasha managed a grim smile...Her wife had found her. 

~~~~~~~~

Natasha saw a flash of your [h/c] as you flipped into view in the doorway of her cell. Peering in, your [e/c] eyes widened when they spotted her. 

Quickly opening the door, you rushed in and slid to a stop in front of your wife. Tears formed in your eyes as you raised a hand, but didn’t touch her. 

Her face was a bloody mess and mismatched purple and blue bruises littered her cheeks all the way down to her chest. You choked when you saw her left leg bent at an unnatural angle and the welts from, what you could only guess was a whip, across her stomach and back. 

“Ahhh...And who might this exquisite creature be? Natasha, be a dear, and introduce us.” Your blood ran cold as you Saw Natasha seize up as the collected Russian Voice filled the small Cell. 

Turning around, you crept your hands down your side to where your guns were strapped, eyeing the well dressed man who stood in the doorway. His gray hair and striking Blue eyes were unfamiliar to you.

“You are responsible for this?” You jerked your chin to where Natasha was chained up. You missed the desperate glance she threw you, too intent on the threat in front of you. 

The man laughed, the sound sinister, “I am Misha Petrov. Founder of this branch of Hydra. I am the grandfather of the next elite super soldiers. I am the one who will finally take down Shield and the Avengers. But you…” He strode into the cell, you back away, keeping a distance between you. You got a grasp on your gun but didn’t pull it just yet. You made a motion to Natasha that she needed to stay still. There wasn’t much space in the cell and you didn’t want to hurt her. The man in front kept talking, “I don’t know you. You are not an Avenger...Yet you come to rescue one.”

You let a feral grin split your face, hunching down as you prepared to attack, you pulled the pistol, the ring on your hand glinting in the soft light front the hallway, “I’m the wife.” You shot towards him. He managed to jump out of the way, but Natasha pushed out her leg and caught him, causing him to tumble.

You leapt towards him, enjoying the fear as it creeped into his gaze. He deserved to suffer for what he did to Natasha, but you were always told not to play with your food. You landed on his chest, pushing the pistol to his temple. 

He grinned nervously, hands raised, “Look, Ladies, we can work this…” Whatever he was going to say was drowned out by the bullet that shot through his skull, ending his miserable life.

You ran over to Natasha, “Can you walk? Your leg…” You unchained her hands and caught her as she stumbled. 

Natasha managed a smile for you as she wrapped an arm around you and you both walked out of the compound, ignoring the bodies that lay scattered in the corridors. “I knew you would come for me. How long did it take Fury to call you?”

You chuckled, “About 12 hours, You have been missing for nearly four days because of that damn Captain America. I told you, I don’t like him.” You grumbled, though your heart was filled with love as Natasha just laughed at your words.

Maria spoke into your comm, “package secure?”

“Package secure, in need of medical, ready to depart.”

~~~~~~~

“Really, [Y/n]..I’m comfortable.” Your wife pushed you away as you flitted around her as she lay on the couch in your home. She had been given the clear from the hospital after staying there for several days recovering from the dehydration and torture. Her leg was casted and her back was bandaged to prevent infections from the open wounds, but she was alive. And in your care

“Okay, alright.” You leaned over your wife, kissing her cheek and giggling when a spot of flour was left. 

Natasha reached up and tapped your nose, sucking on the digit as it came away with pie filling, a glint in her eyes.

She pushed herself up towards your lips and kissed you. You melted into the kiss, her velvet lips a reminder that she was home and safe.

A ding had you bolt straight up, breaking the kiss, grinning, “Pie’s Done!” 

You ran into the kitchen. Laughing as your wife grumbled.Living in a small off the grid cottage, Thanks to Director Fury, had its perks. The smell of fresh baked pie filled the house as you pulled it out of the oven.

You couldn’t stop the love from filling your soul as Natasha yelled out to you from the living room, “Come back and give me a kiss! And bring a slice of Pie!”


End file.
